Avalanche
by Meowzika
Summary: As the war between Russia and America unfolds, Russia launches a confidential mission, codenamed Avalanche, that can end the war once and for all. Multiple POVs. Original storyl;inw inspired from COD. Rated T for launguage and  of course w/ COD  violence.
1. Prologue

"As you may know, this war is escalating into a bloodbath for all of the psychopathic maniacs that want to end the world with a click of a button…But what these people don't know is that they are just building a large mountain that we can avalanche down and end this war in its entirety…Do you agree?"

"Yes…But what the Americans' don't know is that we have one trick up our sleeves…"

"And that is Operation Avalanche."

"Yes…once this is put into launch, we will win this war for Mother Russia."

"Of course, this will cost us many men and much money…"

"They will die honorably, and once we win this war, we will be supreme rulers of all of the world…"

"Until then, Yako…Until then…"


	2. The First Day Is Always The Worst

Blake Masters

* * *

><p>I sat in the helicopter and stared at the crew. They were all sitting around, waiting for this operation. This helicopter was going to be used to destroy a radioactive plant the Russians are using as a base. Since they knew it was radioactive, they thought no one would come near it. But they were dead wrong.<p>

"Masters, get on that turret, take down all of 'em you can" Geoff Lane said. Lane was the leader of our troop, and one hell of a man. A true patriot if there ever was one.

I got up and got on the turret. I looked at Lane and he nodded to me. I nodded back, and the door opened.

The first thing I saw was the fire, but the rest was a blur. The missile hit the tail of the helicopter, and we headed for a tailspin down into a forest. I tried to grab for something, but the turret was all I had, so I held onto it as much as I could, trying to relax my body so the pain wouldn't be so bad. But the impact on the ground was a brutal crash, and I couldn't feel anything. Soon enough, my world went black.

"Masters!"

I tried to see who was talking, but my vision was blurry. I tried to get up, but my arms were badly cut and scraped. I needed help. I needed a hospital. I needed to get out of here.

"Masters! Get up!"

Suddenly, Lane came into view, and I heard gunshots being fired from in front of me. The helicopter gave me some cover as Lane helped me up. "Take this…" He said, giving me an AUG.

He ran behind cover and continued to fire at the Russians. Taylor, Ray, Bauer, and Kamino were still with us, firing at the enemy.

I ran behind cover quickly before I could be shot. I kept my back to the rock like white on rice. I looked up and began to shoot at a Russian hiding behind a plant. Happy with the kill, I got back down behind the rock until I saw Ray go down, even though there was only one Russian left, and the Russian was covered up. So I decided to yell the one thing I knew was true:

"Sniper!"

Lane, Taylor, Bauer, and Kamino all looked around, and saw a sniper sitting in a tree. Lane took him down with his Commando, and headed forward through the jungle. Our troop went over and under logs until they saw a large waterfall. Lane went inside of the waterfall, to see if anything was hidden, and of course, found a door behind it.

Kamino picked up an RPG, and used it to blast through the door. Inside, there was a dark tunnel. Lane stood up and said, "Kamino, Bauer, Taylor, you men go aboveground. Me and Masters will go underground."

The three men walked off and Lane stared at me with those deep brown eyes. "Let's go."

I kept my flashlight up ahead of us to make sure everything was well light. Lane kept a close watch behind me, making sure we weren't flanked. The tunnel continued to wind on, and seemed it would never end. But when it did, they were amazed.

The looked around the room that stood before them, covered with computers and file cabinets. Wires lined the walls and lead to a door on the left side. Lane turned to me and smiled as he walked over to one of the desks and looked through one of the files. "Damn…they have blueprints for missiles everywhere…"

I walked over to a tape recorder and hit the play button on it:

"I am delivering a message to you silly Americans. Russia never will be destroyed. The Avalanche is in effect, and you will never be able to tell anyone about it because the room you are will be destroyed five minutes after you listen to this recording. Bye-bye!"

"Lane!" I yelled over to him. "Get the blueprints! We need to get out, now!" Lane stared over to me, and began to run to the door, which was locked from the outside. "Damn it! We're trapped!" Lane yelled.

I walked over to the door and got the grenade launcher from the Commando and said, "Not yet." I blasted a hole through the door, relieved there were no explosives on the other. Lane and I ran through the tunnel and saw light at the end, which looked like rocks were covering it up.

"Hurry up!" I yelled over to Lane, pushing through the rubble and making it to the barrier the blocked me from the light. Lane was right behind him, pushing rocks away from the barrier. Light escaped through a crack, and I dug faster, making sure the blueprints were with him.

A hole opened up in the center of the barrier, and I crawled through it as fast as I could, seeing ground below, thankfully. Lane came though next, and we were met by a group of Russians. One in the middle was dressed in a suit, and the others were wearing HAZMAT suits.

The one in the suit leaned over the two of us and said, "Welcome to Mother Russia, my friend. But soon enough you'll be in Hell."

"I'm not scared of you!' I yelled to him. Instead of retaliating, he just bent over and spat on my boot, and began to laugh. "Voz'mite ih v komnate yad! I'll take care of them later…"


	3. Rendezvous Point

Lesley "Rainbow" Karmen

* * *

><p>I checked my watch as I stared at the lights of the Korean base. Words were being shouted out, and I couldn't make out a single word they were saying. Their language was so strange to me.<p>

"1100! Where is he?" Flashlight whispered. I checked my watch, "He should be here by now, must be-" I began, but was cut off by the leader of Korea, Moshi Sagong, stepped out of the building and began to walk into a limo. Two bodyguards surrounded him, one an undercover spy. Blanket held on to him and asked him a question. This was my signal, and my shot.

"Steady now…" Flashlight told me. I began to ease back on the trigger, until I heard the gun fire off. The suppressor held back most of the blow, but it still was loud. For one second, Sagong reacted to the noise, but was brain was soon shot to pieces as the bullet hit him. "Nice one, Rainbow. Now we need to get out of here! Follow me." Flashlight said.

I got up and, putting the sniper in my back pouch, stayed close to Flashlight as the two of them ran to the Rendezvous Point, which was set up 100 meters away. Blanket had his own Rendezvous, of which we would pick him up at.

We ran over to the helicopter and saw Albatross in the window. The door opened and Flashlight and I ran in. "It seems I have made good, dah?" Albatross asked. Albatross was a captured Russian that we let go only on the terms if he could fly helicopters.

"You did good. Now we need to get Blanket!" Flashlight yelled, closing the door of the helicopter. I sat down and held my gun near me as Albatross flew over a field, and soon finding the Rendezvous Point. Albatross landed the helicopter and opened the door, but two Korean soldiers met us, with Sagong in the middle. Blanket was writhing in pain with a knife in his stomach on the ground.

I was shocked. I shot that man straight through the eye. How could he have survived? Flashlight was confused, too. "Boys, guns down!" Sagong yelled to his men. Flashlight raised his gun up to shoot, but Sagong grabbed the barrel and flung it away. "Don't waste time with that! Men, take them away!"

I was grabbed by my shirt and was being pulled off. As the man grabbed me, I pulled out my pistol and grabbed the gun to the bottom of his chin, and pulled the trigger as the man's life flashed away. Sagong took a pistol he had, and shot me in my stomach, and I fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was another gunshot.

"Rainbow! Get up soldier! We're in battle!" I heard the voice of Flashlight say. The blackness began to fade away, and I saw Flashlight and Albatross shooting at Koreans on the other side. I got up and grabbed the nearest weapon to me, which was a MAC10. I grabbed the weapon and began to shoot at the men, making sure I killed them. "Where's Sagong?" I yelled over to Flashlight, as he was shooting away. Flashlight ducked behind some crates and yelled, "He got away!"

The bastard! I shot a decoy, a mockery to my advanced skill. Flashlight and Albatross continued to shoot at the men until what the saw were gone. Flashlight talked into walkie-talkie and said, "Eagle-Eye, we have one man done and our heli's totaled. Send us a rendezvous will you? Over." Static buzzed between the two for a few seconds until Eagle Eye said, "Copy that, we'll have a rendezvous sent to your location in five. Over. Out."

Albatross looked over at Flashlight, and the two looked grim. They were cut up, but okay, unlike Blanket. The man was already dead, with a knife wound in his stomach that was oozing a dark crimson. "God rest, Blanket…God rest…" I said to the man as he lay on the ground.

I walked back to the men as the helicopter came down, and the three of us piled in. "How's Sagong?" Zombie asked us as the door closed. I looked over to him and said, "He got away, the lucky bastard…" Zombie looked away and began to fly away, sad about the unsuccessful mission.


End file.
